Historical research concerning views prevailing when this trait was first described; questionnaire survey of members of the Committee to Combat Huntington's Disease (CCHD). The chief concern is at present with the physical and mental aspects of this disease rather than the social, or genetic. For information, family members rely on CCHD more than on medical sources.